Deadly 3
by Spottedstarshell
Summary: A young shapeshifter named Hazel is abandoned in a forest. Now she and her friend, Cody, must deal with the Secret Scientists, but when Hazel watches the Saturdays and the Secret Scientists fight, she knows what side to choose, with Cody's help.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly 3**

Cody and I ran next to each other taunting each other in a race to a new human campsite. We loved to cause trouble in these woods. Cody and I were both shape shifters. I transformed into a Cave Lion while he changed into a Dire Wolf. As we neared the site we slowed down, waiting for our victim. A white tiger stalked out of the brush and we leaped on it, tearing into it. I lost my grip and tumbled away when a blue gorilla, man, woman, and robot hurried to the scene. The tiger got the upper hand and pinned Cody down and bit into his throat.

"No, Cody!" I cried.

"Hazel, run." He said with his last breath.

Following his last wish I ran.

I sat down on the tree stump, bleeding heavily through the gash on my shoulder. I had powers that allowed me to shift between a Human, Cave Hyena, Cave Bear, and Cave Lion. I wasn't born with these powers. I was given them from an old monk-like person gave me them.

The Secret Scientists attacked me when they heard of this suspicious activity where I lived, in Minnesota. I felt terrible. One Secret Scientist had and I attacked me from behind and as I turned I scored my claws across his chest, in Cave Bear mode. I hoped it wasn't too deep. Sighing, I shifted myself into Cave Lion and began to lick the gash. I froze when I heard voices.

"What are we looking for again?" a young voice said.

"Supposedly a Dire Wolf, Cave Hyena, Cave Bear, and Cave Lion." An adult female voice said.

I trembled as I tried to move my body, collapsing instead. I let out a roar, hoping it would scare them off. Instead, they ran to me. I closed my eyes, guessing it was the end.

"Look mom, a lion!" The young voice said in awe.

"It's a Cave Lion, Zak." A male voice said.

I opened my eyes to see the male putting on a glove, the female pulling out a sword, and Zak pulling out a metal stick with a claw at the end.

I would not give in like a coward. Quickly shifting into Cave Bear I leaped at the man, and clawed at him.

"Doc!" the female cried.

Her sword let out a fireball and I felt it singe my skin as I took the blast, letting Doc go.

The white tiger and the blue gorilla, man, woman, and robot came out of the brush with weapons. I transformed into a Cave Lion and leapt at the tiger, narrowly missing the laser beam fired at me. I clawed tiger before sinking my teeth into its neck. I dropped the limp body out of my mouth and onto the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadly 3**

**Alright, first off, Cody MIGHT BE alive, he could just slip into unconscious, but Hazel thinks he is dead though. The Secret Scientists capture him though. The only reason Hazel can't transform into cryptids yet is because the monk guy, Moj (mo-jee), gives her new shift forms every year on her b-day. It stops when she becomes 18 and by then she can change into anything and everything. She will be 12 at midnight and will get her cryptid shifting powers. Here is the rule she and Cody came up with since they own the forest.**

**During attacks on visitors, they shall not be killed or life changing damaged unless they commit a crime.**

**Humans can understand them too, in any form.**

I let the tiger out of my powerful jaws, remembering the one Rule of the forest,

_During attacks on visitors, they shall not be killed or life changing damaged unless they commit a crime._

Technically the white furred animal did commit a crime, killing Cody, but some part of me believed he was still alive.

I stood prideful as the tiger cowered behind the blue gorilla, but was hit by a laser beam.

I cried out in pain as it hit me in my shoulder. I crouched low to the ground when I felt a fireball hit me. I roared in agony and began to flee the scene, only to be stopped by the man I clawed earlier. He smirked as his laser beam fired. I froze in fear. Suddenly a familiar shape came hurtling out of the brush and took the blow. As I picked myself up I gasped in horror. There, before me, lay Moj in his wolf form.

"No…Moj…" I whispered in horror.

"Child, with my last breath, I give you all shifts." He breathed before the light left his eyes.

I roared my grief and shifted into a very large Cave Bear and began to chase them out of the forest. As they left the forest, the man that killed Moj threatened Zak and his family to take him away somewhere and a fight broke out. I watch in the bushes with narrowed eyes. The Saturdays won and fled. The Secret Scientists trudged back into forest before I let out a tremendous roar, making them flee. Then, shifting into a Cave Lion I curled up and slept

In the village beside the forest, a meeting was called about Hazel. They decided the way to destroy her was to set the forest on fire.

I awoke to a rancid smell. I looked around and saw the forest in flames. Letting out a scream I ran to the river and splashed into it. I forgot the river current and went under. I gasped for air, instead I swallowed water. My lungs burned and I was going to lose conscious soon. I was about to give in when teeth grabbed my scruff and pulled me out. I looked up at who saved me. He was giving me a grin.

"Why can't you saved _me_ for once?" he said jokingly.

I gasped. Cody.

Sorry for killing Moj off so soon, but I will get a long one-shot about training with Hazel and Cody up soon though!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadly 3**

**a.t: Cody: blond hair with blue eyes, 11 Hazel: Hazel eyes with brown hair, 11. Cody in human form wears jeans and a blue t-shirt and Hazel wears jeans and green t-shirt. Moj has shifting powers too.**

**s.t: Hazel started shift training before Cody so now she has to teach him and when a shift teacher gives shifts to their apprentice they will still have their shifts. A shifting teacher is supposed to give young shifters a new shift every b-day unless the shifting teacher dies and gives them all shifts at once. Hazel, being Cody's friend, will probably give him all shift too, since she feels that she is responsible for Cody getting hurt and Moj dying since she didn't have all the right shifts to protect them.**

"Cody, your alive!" I shouted happily.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?"He asked.

"What about the tiger?" I asked.

"It bit hard enough to make me unconscious." Cody answered.

I shifted into human form, Cody doing the same. I quickly told him about what happened since the first fight with the tiger as we ran out of the forest and into a different village. I saw the Saturdays again.

"Are they the Saturdays?" Cody asked.

I replied with a nod. We stepped out of the shadows and walked past them trying not to stare. The Saturday boy, Zak, stared at me and whispered something to his parents. They looked up from whatever they were doing and nodded. The woman whispered something to Doc. He nodded.

"You're right, Drew." He whispered.

"Hey!" Zak called.

Cody and I broke into a run. I glanced back to see Zak, Doc, and Drew following us. Cody stumbled and fell.

"Cody!" I hissed

They caught up with us and surrounded us. I was glaring at Zak.

"Are you that shape shifter?" He asked.

"Uh...Um...uh…yes…" I said with my head hung.

"Why'd you just tell them, Hazel?" Cody hissed at me.

I whipped around and hissed,

"Because I'm sick of running" I started.

"Our home is destroyed, Moj is dead, and pretty soon people will hunt us for sport!"

Cody hung his head sadly.

"People see us as monsters!" I hissed with fury.

"People see me as a monster too." Zak said.

"For what?" I asked, my fury gone.

"I'm Kur."

I gave Zak a confused look until Drew explained,

"Kur was an ancient evil."

"You're not evil though are you?" I asked.

He shook his head and I felt sympathetic. His eyes brightened and whispered something to his parents. They looked shocked, but nodded.

"How would you two like to join us?" Doc asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadly 3**

I looked back at Cody. He nodded.

"Sure." I said.

I froze, remembering they didn't even know our names.

"I'm Hazel and this is Cody." I said quickly.

"I'm Drew, this is Zak, and this is Doc" Drew said.

"We're the Saturdays."

Cody and I nodded.

"Why were you so sad when Beeman shot that wolf?" Doc asked.

Instead of answering, I said,

"You know that you're making your way over to my annoyed - with list."

Cody shot me a cold glare and answered,

"The wolf was Moj, our mentor and friend, a shape shifter also."

They all gave us sad looks.

"While we're on the topic of sadness, we'll tell you about our pasts, but not here." Cody said.

I gave him an enraged look. The Saturdays nodded. A large airship flew over and ropes flew out. While climbing up, I made a mental note to "talk" with Cody later.

**-Line break-**

"I was abandoned when I was 5 at the edge of the forest. Moj took me in and was like a father to me, but know he's gone." I finished.

They all nodded. Cody started his past,

"My parents were killed in a fire when I was 7 and, not wanting to go to an orphanage, I ran away to the forest. Hazel and Moj found me and took me in also."

"So who are you?" I asked, curious.

"We travel the world helping cryptids." Zak answered.

Cody and I nodded.

"Hey, can you transform into a Kasai Rex?" Zak asked.

I felt myself transforming into the creature when a furry thing walked in, followed by a komodo dragon.

"That's Fisk and Komodo."

"Who are they?" Fisk asked.

"Fisk, Komodo, this is Cody and Hazel."

I yawned, showing my pointed teeth. I shifted back into a human form.

"Umm…could I sleep anywhere?" I asked. Zak nodded and showed me to my room. I laid down, forgetting my about "talking" with Cody.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deadly 3**

I stretched as I awoke from a much needed rest. I froze as I heard laughter. Being nosy, I turned into a small beetle and flew to the direction of the noise. I landed on a wall while watching a man with red hair, Zak, and Cody playing some board game. Cody scowled as he had to move 10 spaces back while Zak laughed and the red haired man smirked. I turned into a cat and leapt down, then shifted back into a human. The red-haired man looked up and said,

"Who's your friend, mini-man?"

"Oh, that's Hazel; Hazel this is Doyle, my Uncle."

I nodded and walked over, staring slightly at Doyle. He went back to the game while Cody whispered something to Zak while looking at me and they both laughed. Doyle gave them an odd look. Due to being a shape shifter, I could hear very well. Cody said,

"Look likes she likes Doyle."

"Jerks!" I hissed.

I hit them in the head with my hand and stalked off.

"What did you two say?" Doyle asked.

"Uh…" Zak and Cody said in unison.

Their answer was prolonged when something hit the airship. Everyone rushed to the control room.

"Beeman's ship found us, get ready for a fight." Drew said

I smirked. This would be a very easy fight. I found an opening to the outside and, before jumping off; I gave Beeman a mock salute.

**---Line break--- **

"What is that girl doing, Beeman?" Miranda Grey asked.

"I have no clue." He replied.

**---Line break--- **

I jumped out of the airship and turned into a Roc, a large bird. I flew gracefully at Beeman's ship and grasped it in my talons, spiraling downward to Earth. I looked down at their panicked faces and smirked.

"Remember me?" I squawked.

I flung them downwards, watching their terrified faces. Sighing, I bunched myself together and flung myself downwards, towards Beeman's ship. I grabbed it with my claws and spiraled like a bullet toward the ground. I dropped their ship on the ground and flew up towards the Saturday's airship.

**---Line break--- **

"That was so cool!" Zak and Cody said.

Doyle was impressed too. Drew and Doc were giving me stern looks, but I could see that they were happy that the fight ended quickly.


End file.
